A Twisted Adventure For Everyone!
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: Having a brand new life is just going to get harder for Black Rock Shooter (Stella). When emotions begin to rise and a darkness that is pitch black with purple swirls, what should she do? But now, thrown into Ouran High School, and making the mistake of opening "the" door... Is there any hope left? "Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club!"
1. Chapter 1

**I own Nothing! I hope you enjoy this :) If there is any mistakes, please tell me? Thanks! :D**

* * *

Looking up, Black Rock Shooter looked at the building before her. It was massive, giant, fancy, it was Ouran High School, for the rich. She walked into the grounds, keeping a mutual expression, when all of a sudden, a door drew her in, like a magnet. Narrowing her eyes, she walked over to it. Something was wrong about it, something was of. The sign next to the door said, "Music Room 3." Twisting the knob of the door, Black Rock Shooter looked inside. "Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club!"

There in the room, were six boys, and maybe a girl dressed up as a boy? Or just another boy. "Welcome my dear princess, I have been waiting my whole entire life to see such beautiful eyes." Said one of the boys as Black Rock Shooter punched him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room. "Owe..." He mumbled before his world blacked out. "Shame, this isn't good if the king is unconscious," said a boy with black hair and glasses on, as he looked at his notebook. "The income will drop," he said as he glared at Black Rock Shooter. "I haven't seen you around before... So you must be the scholarship student," he said with a smile, all of a sudden everyone felt the room temperature drop, slightly. "My name is Kyoya Ootori... You will call me Ootori-sempai," he said as he smirked and pushed his glasses up slightly. All Black Rock Shooter did was glare at him. "Oh, and from now on, you will work for the host club," he said as everyone stood shocked. The only one that could say any words were Black Rock Shooter. "What?" She whispered in shock with wide eyes.

"Why?" She asked as Kyoya answered her, not allowing his eyes to leave from his notebook. "Because since you damaged Tamaki Suoh, also known as the host club king, we will have to close the host club for today. And because of that, our income will drop. And I doubt that you will have enough money to pay us... Also you injured him... Medical bills," he said as Black Rock Shooter stood in shock, just like everyone else. "Welcome to the host club!" Said the two twins in sync, as they each grabbed one of Black Rock Shooter's shoulders. As Black Rock Shooter was about to throw them both across the room, Kyoya spoke. "I doubt that you would want to do that," he said, as if he read her mind, "because if they get injured, or if anything breaks, your paying for it."

As everyone sat down, including Tamaki, since he woke up a couple minutes later, they began introducing themselves. "As you know, I am Kyoya Ootori. I am the Vice-President of the Host Club," he said as Black Rock Shooter kept glaring at him. "My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can just call me Honey! I really love cake!" He said with a cute smile as he hugged a stuffed bunny, as Black Rock Shooter nodded her head. "And this is Morinozuka Takashi! He doesn't really talk much, but he is really kind! You can just call him Mori!" Said Honey as he pointed at Mori as Black Rock Shooter and Mori nodded at each other. "I am Hikaru Hitachīn!" Said one of the twins. "And I am Kaoru Hitachīn!" Said the other twin. "We are the Hitachīn Twins!" They said in sync as they done a weird type of pose together. Black Rock Shooter gave the same response she gave to Mori and Honey, which was a simple nod. "I am Tamaki Suoh! The king of the host club, the dashing knight to save the damsels in distress from feeling lonely!" He said as he made a pose. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka, don't worry about that lot. It will be okay," she said with a smile as Black Rock Shooter stared at Haruhi. After a moment, Haruhi squirmed under her gaze. Finally Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes, as if she decided she was right about something. "You are a girl," she said as: Haruhi, Honey and Kyoya, even though he didn't show it, were shocked how she knew. Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru began panicking, and Mori just sat there.

"How-what-why? How did you know?" Asked Tamaki as he began getting his words in a mess. "Simple, her eyes. They show everything," said Black Rock Shooter as everyone, but Mori and Kyoya stared at her in shock. "How come you only need to look into someone's eyes to see the truth?" Asked Haruhi as Black Rock Shooter stayed quiet for a moment. "It's okay, you don't have to tell us," said the twins at the same time, "but we will manage to find out soon. Especially since you are now part of the host club!" They said, as Black Rock Shooter glared at them. "Well, since you know about us, why don't we get to know you?" Asked Kyoya as everyone nodded their heads, trying to figure out the puzzle called Black Rock Shooter. "Yeah, what is your name?" Asked Kaoru, as they waited for a moment. Everyone kept staring at her, until ten minutes passed, when Black Rock Shooter finally gave up. "Fine," she said, "My name is called Stella Rock. People called me Black Rock Shooter from the place I came from before I moved to here," she said as everyone waited for more information. "Why did they call you Black Rock Shooter?" Asked Tamaki. "I don't want to talk about it," said Black Rock Shooter, also known as Stella, before she walked out of the room.

As soon as Black Rock Shooter was far away from the Music Room, or better known as the Host Club, she took in a deep breathe. Why did I stay there? She asked herself as she walked into a library. It seems like everyone is in class, she thought as she sat down. After some time, Black Rock Shooter heard footsteps. "Stella," whined a female's voice, "everyone is waiting for you!" Glaring at the girl who had white hair, Black Rock Shooter replied, "not now, White Rock Shooter." White Rock Shooter gave out a sigh, "look, I know you are still mad at us, but please come with me? We have to get to class!" Said White Rock Shooter,as she looked at Black Rock Shooter with her attempt with puppy eyes. "Plus, can't you call your own sister her proper name? Come on! Say it with me! SingLove!" Said White Rock Shooter, also known as SingLove. Black Rock Shooter stood up. "Not now," she said before she walked away. "I am sorry..." whispered White Rock Shooter as her eyes became more sad and dull, but Black Rock Shooter didn't hear the apology. "I wish I didn't..." she whispered as tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't finish the sentence.

Again, I own nothing xD I hope I don't have to much mistakes, if I do, please tell me? I hope you all enjoyed it :)


	2. Let's Get Ready! The Host Club Is Going

**I own nothing, I am sorry about the mistakes here, please tell me if you see any? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Everyone was in class. White Rock Shooter and Black Rock Shooter were standing outside the door, waiting for the teacher to introduce them. "Okay class!" Said the teacher, "we have two new students who will join us today!" Black Rock Shooter and White Rock Shooter, or better known as Stella Rock and SingLove Rock, walked into the classroom. "So dears, welcome to class 1-B, I am your teacher, Miss Xing," said Miss Xing as Singlove smiled. "So why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourselves?" Asked Miss Xing. Singlove bowed and with a smile on her face she told the class a bit about her self. "My name is Singlove Rock, but you can call me Sing-chan! I like the colours white and pink, I enjoy singing, but Stella-chan is a much better singer than me. Please take care of me!" She said as everyone smiled warmly at her. "Your turn Stella," said SingLove as Stella nodded her head. Taking a bow, Stella began talking. "My name is Stella Rock, I enjoy sports. I like to keep my self to my self. Please take care of me," said Stella as everyone looked at Stella and Singlove. A girl put her hand up. "Yes Leia?" Asked Miss Xing as a girl with blonde hair spoke. "Are you two twins? How come you are so different?" Asked Leia as Stella didn't make a move to answer the question. "Yes we are twins, but we are different people. But despite that, we both make mistakes that we regret. Mainly me..." Said Singlove, the last part she finished in a whisper. Soon the class began talking. Clapping her hands, Miss Xing began talking, "okay class! Quiet now," she said as she faced Stella and Singlove with a smile, "so would you like to sit next to each other?" She asked as Singlove nodded her head, but Stella shakes her head. "No, I would like to stay away from her most of the time," said Stella as she shot Singlove a glare. "Oh, okay..." Said Miss Xing with a frown, "are you okay with this?" She asked Singlove, as Singlove nodded her head with a sad smile. "It's my fault she hates me... So I guess I have to live with it," she said as Miss Xing gave a sad smile to her, not knowing what else to do.

Time passed, and Miss Xing was continuing with her lesson, well that was until two twins walked into the room. Everyone looked over to the twins as some, or better known as most of the girls began trying to flirt with them. "The Hitachīn Twins," said Miss Xing in a kind voice as both of the boys looked at her, "and may I ask, why are you disturbing my class?" "Sorry Miss Xing!" Said the Hitachīn Twins in sync, "We here came for Stella Rock!" Everyone in the class looked over to Stella as she began glaring at everyone, basically forcing them to look away. But what everyone didn't notice was that the Hitachīn Twins picked up Stella and ran out of the room, leaving a very confused class. As everyone began talking, and their teacher tried to calm them down, a girl was sitting on her seat with an eyebrow raised slightly. Well, this proves to be interesting, she thought as she began doodling her name on her book. "SingLove," she whispered, "what a pretty name."

"What is it?" Asked Stella as she glared at all the members of the host club. "You still have to join the host club, unless you can pay 1,000,000 yen. Surprisingly, you managed to do a lot of damage to the host club king, but luckily, we can still open the club for today," said Kyoya as he glared at Stella. "And what happens if I don't work here, and I don't pay back the money?" Asked Stella as Kyoya smirked, "well then, I am sure that your life will be a living misery," he said as Stella smirked. "Been there, done that," she replied as Kyoya narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine, I will make sure that your family will not be able to live here any longer," he threatened as Stella narrowed her eyes and glared at him. Damn it, she thought as she silently gave out a sigh. "Fine, I will join your stupid club, but only until I 'payed you back', okay?" She asked as everyone nodded their heads but Haruhi. As the boys walked away, Haruhi walked over to Stella. "Don't worry, it isn't that bad," she said as Stella cast her a glare. "They brainwashed you," said Stella, bluntly, as Haruhi watched Stella walk away. Giving out a sigh, Haruhi said, "no, they bribed me with tuna," to no one, before she went to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Today's theme is... Fairy Tales and Stories!" Said all the males in the club as Stella and Haruhi stared at them in shock. "What?!" Yelled Haruhi as Stella cast her a glare. "Oh, sorry for being too loud," said Haruhi as she scratched her neck. "I am 'Prince Charming' and you are my beloved Cinderella that I have searched so long for," said Tamaki as he kissed Stella's hand. Resisting the urge to punch him, Stella imagined punching him in her head. "I am 'the Easter Bunny' and Mori is 'Santa Claus'!" Said Honey as he pointed at his pink bunny outfit, then to Mori's Santa outfit. "We are 'the Cheshire cat' from 'Alice in Wonderland'!" Said Hikaru and Kaoru, as they wore their purple cat outfit. All of a sudden Haruhi walked into the room wearing a 'sleeping beauty' outfit. "You have to be kidding me," mumbled Black Rock Shooter in shock. "And I am 'Sleeping Beauty'," said Haruhi as she gave out a disappointed sigh. "Since your all in costumes, what about Kyoya?" Asked Stella, excited to see his 'amazing' outfit. But just as she asked that, Kyoya smirked. "You see, to save up money, I wont be getting a costume, instead you will. You will be the 'Snow Queen' from a fairy tale," he said with a smirk. "What?!" Yelled Stella as she jumped out of her seat. "Hurry and get changed, remember, the doors will open soon," said the twins as they pushed Stella into a changing room.


End file.
